imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Youngla0450
Hi, welcome to ImagineWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mritish Empire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 20:32, 26 May 2009 Sorry about denver. He can be a jerk sometimes. User:SheldonDD1 Where Have you been larry!!!!! You have been gone for ever If Applecity tries to resist to the reform are you then declairing war against us?We dont want a war as i presume you have nukes,we have them at least and we also have point defence missiles in huge amounts.We dont want a war and especielly not a nukelear war, so i rather discuss this so that we might find a solution to this. SPARTAN 456.November 1, 17:37. We are a powerful country. You have no nukes. You are not recognized by the World Assembly. Make humans your rulers now! --Youngla0450 16:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Are you allied with Great Mritain ?November 1, 17:57 SPARTAN 456 --Youngla0450 17:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) With Great Britain? YES. Please my good fellows, calm down. Applecity is a constitutional monarchy. Findus is our king, however, our prime minister is HUMAN, and so are several other statesman aswell. We have a democracy, if the people wants to put a human on the seat of the country they do. If they want to put a "cat" on the seat, they do! Hevehoc 18:18, November 1, 2009 (CET) No. We have aleready invaded Applecity and we rally all humans to join us. --Youngla0450 17:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) We do this to restore humanity to all countries. Applecity will also be renamed. why not accept that we didnt even create this countries together and because of that you cant even say that our countries exist in the same universe.November 1,18:28 SPARTAN 456 even if you dont accept these solutions i will still continue to edit Applecity as before. SPARTAN 456, November 1,18:32 Oh, by the way, we learn english at school you know. The swedish people ar known for being one of the best "unbrittish" people in Europe in speaking english. My friend here (Spartan 456) is just a bad example. --SPARTAN 123 20:52, November 7, 2009 (CET) Why are you just writing down humanity's history and then just changing the names on everything? And also why are you copying everything from Wikipedia? You call that imagination!? Hevehoc 20:28, 22 December, 2009 (CET) Yes but why have you then written about i.e. Youngia (aka. Russia)? Hevehoc 20:39, 22 December, 2009 (CET) What the F are you talking about? Your so called younger bros. is the same as Warner bros.! And why would they buy HEH?? That just seems stupid :S Hevehoc 21:09, 22 December, 2009 (CET) And who told me to listen to you? And how do you know that Applecity even have a picture company (cause we don't). Besides, what should a country, the size of 10 Km do with a picture studio? Hevehoc 21:19, 22 December, 2009 (CET) Seriously dude, WTF are you talking about? First of all, our countries does'nt exist in the same universes, so it is impossible for whaddeva you call it to have moviestudios in Applecity. Second, this is no kind of RP, so stop pretending that it is. You're just annoying. Hevehoc 21:38, 22 December, 2009 (CET) Hey i'm just saying you to stop copying from Wikipedia, and also stop interfering in other's imaginative projects. They are'nt produced in the same universe, Period. C Yeah, riiiiight. So you mean they can't watch movies from other movie companies or what (If all picture companies did so, they would not have a lot of money at this point... Seriously, don't you think the major film companies would try to publish everything as far as possible? Hevehoc 22:02, 22 December, 2009 (CET) WHAT EXACTLY DOES PICTURE COMPANIES HAVE TO DO WITH YOU COPYING TEXTS FROM WIKIPEDIA AND INTERFERING IN OTHER PEOPLE'S IMAGINATION ANYWAY!? Seriously, it's you who needs to practice not to break the subject (oh and by the way, i understand english perfectly well). Hevehoc 22:18, 22 December, 2009 (CET) Oh, i see, now you're starting to complain about sweden because you've got nothing left. How sad and Pathetic (oh, and you have probably never seen the swedish king or Sweden). Hevehoc 22:47, 22 December, 2009 (CET) Well after all, it was you who provoked me to do this. Hey i have a message from a friend: He says that Icehockey and American Football is the two worst sports in the history (seriously it was a friend who told me to tell you this). And you were right about my sex. Yeah whatever. Anyway, please do not interfere in any of mine, Spartan 456, or Spartan 123's pages. Hevehoc 23:12, 22 December, 2009 (CET) なぜあなたがされていないラリーしばらくの間？ Axel* 05:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) hi Greetings, one question. http://germanian-empire.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Youngla0450&action=edit&section=17Edit Hi, I found this Wikia by chance, and I care a lot but I do not understand that question. I could explain it? thanks (if possible daimonmancer@gmail.com). (Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos 21:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC))